


My sweet prince

by Carlmilkovich



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Tyler, Blurryface, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, First Kiss, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Jenna Black - Freeform, Josh Lives, Love, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, Voyeurism, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlmilkovich/pseuds/Carlmilkovich
Summary: “Tyler started to fall hard hard hard.”What can you expect when you fall in love with your best friend?





	My sweet prince

**Author's Note:**

> Tw, suicide and self harm

Part one

Tyler watched as Josh touched her.

The way his arms worked to pull her shirt over her head.  
He slowly reaches down to grab his cock out of his jeans. Anyone hearing this would assume he was getting off to the girl. Tyler's been doing this since the first girl came in a few months ago, and at first yes it was just about the girl. Jenna didn't wanna do anything until marriage so he was restricted to his hand and whatever porn he could find.

The first few times he tried to avoid looking at his best friend and the way his strong tattooed arms moved to pleasure the unnamed women beneath him. But it was all too much, and before he knew it his eyes were fixated on Joshua Dun. Who he believed to be the most ethereal being on this Earth. Everytime he would come back he tried so hard to look at the girl, To imagine Jenna underneath him moaning like that. But his mind always went back to Josh. How Josh groaned, how Josh looked while he was sweating and thrusting and fuck. It made Tyler nuts.

It was sexual. Purely. Well, that's at the beginning. The more Tyler would watch the more he would pay attention to this beautiful man outside of his room. He would watch the way his lips curled into a bright smile at one of Tyler's jokes. Or how he would laugh and something stupid on tv. 

Tyler started to fall. Hard hard hard.

Part two

Blurry was back.

Every night mocking and pushing Tyler.

Look at the razor.

Look at the gun.

You're worthless.

Tyler hated blurry. When he met Jenna blurry had left for a while. Had let Tyler be in love and whenever blurry would rear his nasty head Jenna would cuddle him and kiss him and tell him pretty lies until he went away. Tyler did love Jenna. He really did. Just now it was harder to look at her how he used to when he's been slowly falling for josh. He would never admit it. Oh of course not. Tyler was straight. He loved Jenna he always will, he was planning on marrying her.

But God did Tyler wanna marry Josh. 

To see his smiling face and know that that's his. That that's his boy. Tyler would never admit that he had started cutting again because he believed he wasn't good enough to be loved by josh.  
Josh would ask why Tyler started wearing long sleeves again and Tyler would simply state that the house was freezing and it wasn't his fault. Even if Josh did love him he would never be able to be with him. His mom expected him to marry Jenna. Both of their families were devoted to God. He was stuck in a lose lose situation. Well maybe win lose because he would have Josh. 

Blurry liked to tease him about joshua. Telling him Josh thought he was annoying, thought he was rude and ugly. Made Tyler believe that Josh wouldn't care if he died. When he told Jenna he was cutting again Jenna cuddled him and whispered sweet lies but it wasn't enough. When she found out he was still cutting after she would come over every day and help him she told josh. Instructed him to make Tyler sleep in the living room and for Josh to take pictures of Tyler's arms every night before he went to bed. 

Josh was obviously upset. He hugged Tyler for over 10 minutes and told him that it was all gonna be okay. And for once in a long time Tyler believed it. 

What Jenna didn't know was that she made a mistake. Tyler fell harder with Josh constantly holding him and touching him and caring. He didn't bring another girl back for months. He just sat with Tyler, held tyler, ate with Tyler, cried with Tyler.

Josh went out one night. Leaving Tyler alone for two hours. He hadn't told Josh but feeling his love made blurry go away. Tyler wanted to get drunk. He grabbed the vodka atop The fridge and mixed it with orange juice. Slowly drinking it down whilst waiting for Josh to come back. When he did he was on his 3rd glass. Drunkenly calling Jenna mumbling and Josh's hair. Josh immediately apologized to Jenna and hung up pulling Tyler up and seeing if he was okay. 

"Yeah jish just wanted to get lil drunk don't worry"

Tyler was grabbing Josh pulling his hair his shirt latching onto him like a child. When he started crying

"Tyler what's wrong? What did I do wrong? I'm sorry"

"I just love you so much jish so much you're my sunshine. You're my prince" 

He cried into Josh's shirt for hours before getting up to hurl into the toliet. Josh rubbed his back. 

When Tyler woke up Josh was there sleeping on the floor next to the couch ready to help ty if he needed it. He could tell he did something wrong when Josh didn't look at him the same.  
His eyes were dimmer. He was more distant, he would take the pictures of his arms for the night and instead of sleeping on the other couch he would retreat to his room. He went back to only hanging out with Tyler when he wasn't at work or at the club finding another girl. 

And when Josh would bring them home Tyler wasn't in the mood to watch them fuck. It would only remind him how distant Josh was being. How Josh hadn't looked at him with lights in his eyes since that night.

 

Part three

Tyler started cutting his hips. Jenna never pulled up his shirt, it was easier to hide. He was allowed to sleep in his room again. Josh still checked his arms. Josh didn't check on him when he would hear Tyler sobbing. 

Maybe it was because he didn't care. Maybe it was because he knew why he was crying. Blurry constantly made sure Tyler knew that Josh didn't like him anymore. Constantly pointed out reasons why . 

His hair, his teeth, his body.

Everything was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. Tyler was in love with his best friend and it couldn't get any worse.

Part four

Josh had always loved Tyler. Every girl he hooked up with he made sure looked like Tyler in some way. Brown eyes, brown hair, small. He knew Tyler watched him. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Ever since he met Tyler he loved him. Tyler had always had jenna. Josh wanted Tyler more than anything he's ever wanted before but never before that night did he think Tyler wanted him. 

Josh was so happy when Tyler had said it. But in some sick way he was sad. He knew it would never work. If they broke up their friend ship would be ruined and Tyler had Jenna and Jenna would hate him and their families, he didn't even know what would happen with their families. If they weren't accepting he wouldn't know what to do.

Josh wanted to kiss him to never stop kissing him. But he couldn't. So he just sat there and played with Tyler's hair and they both stared into the tv with Tyler hiccuping. 

He was more distant didn't wanna give Tyler ideas. Did his job, took the photos and sent tyler to bed. Jenna thanked him every time she saw him for taking care of Tyler. But Josh wanted to care for Tyler to love him to give him everything. But he couldn't ruin their friendship, their families. He couldn't. He would hear Tyler sobbing at night when he would let the girl he just slept with out. Honestly it got to a point where he couldn't handle sleeping with them, they all looked too much like him so he would just kick them out. 

All he wanted to do was hug the smaller boy and let him know he loves him more than anything and he wants to hold him and make him breakfast and fuck him and everything in between. He wanted Tyler to know that but it was just too much. 

He was straight he liked women he wanted women. He couldnt ruin everything by being with tyler. Tyler loved Jenna. No matter what he said to Josh he loved Jenna just as much if not more.

Part five

Tyler was gonna do it. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't good enough. All he wanted was to be loved and josh thought he was disgusting. Thought he was gross and obsessive. He didn't know what he said that night but he was done. 

But he had to try one more time. He had to see of Josh cared at all. If he did he wouldn't do it. If he didn't blurry was right and he should just get it over with.

"Josh can I talk to you?" 

The pink haired boy shrugged and walked over to where Tyler was sitting. 

"I just I know you don't really like me anymore, but you're my best friend and I don't know what I said that night but I wanna tell you something and I hope we can just move past that and you can like me again"

Josh looked scared, like Tyler had figured out a dark secret he fidgeted looking down at his lap.

"Okay" 

"I love you josh"

He looks up dumbfounded. He sits there looking at tyler. His eyes soften as he realizes the brunette is looking at him for answers.

"Ty, I love you too but just not like that." 

Tyler couldn't let it go like this, he wasn't ready to leave his best friend he wasn't ready to die. He didn't wanna leave but he had made a deal with blurry. 

He leaned it and pressed his lips to Josh's he grabbed his neck desperate. To his surprise Josh kissed back grabbing at his waist just as desperately. But just as Tyler thought his life would get better. That Josh did care, that blurry would go away and it would be just like how Jenna used to cuddle him, Josh pulls away with a horrible look on his face.

Tyler had never seen him more disgusted.

"I have to go Tyler." 

"Joshie please!"

"Dont fucking call me that!" 

Josh never cursed. Never got mad at Tyler. He didn't care. He hated Tyler. It was over.

Tyler had to leave.

Part six

When Josh was kissing Tyler he realized how good it felt. He realized how much he actually wanted Tyler. That it wasn't a phase that it wasn't something that would pass if he fucked enough girls. This was real. 

He ran as fast as he could away from that apartment he ran and ran until his lungs burned and his chest ached and then he kept running. Josh needed to forget how nice Tyler's lips felt, how familiar they felt like he had been kissing them for years. He couldn't get over how adorable Tyler looked hair all tossled with Rosy cheeks and swollen lips. He couldn't get over how he called him joshie how Josh yelled at him for that. 

Josh didn't know where he was when he stopped all he knew was he was far. And all he knew was now he didn't care. Now he didn't care what anyone thought, he loves Tyler. Tyler loves him.  
He didn't care if Jenna hated him, if his family left. He wanted- needed his best friend to be with him. So Josh found the nearest bus stop and waited. 

He thought about what he would do when he saw Tyler, would he kiss him? Would he apologize? How would he tell everyone? Was he gay? Bi? All these things running through Josh's mind but the most important was Tyler. Was he okay? Did he call Jenna? Does Jenna know he loves josh? It was too much he needed to get home now.

Part seven

Josh walked into the apartment. It was silent. Except for the sound of the shower running. So he decided to wait. He sat down on the couch and rubbed his sweaty hands against his jeans. 

10

20

30

40

after 50 minutes had past Josh was worried he'd seen Tyler naked he would mind so he knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again.

Nothing.

Finally Josh decides to walk in. When he sees an unconscious Tyler he knows . He knows it's over.


End file.
